Florida Regional Coordinating Center for the NINDS Stroke Trials Network This proposal outlines the University of Miami's application to remain as the Florida Regional Coordinating Center (RCC) in the Stroke Trials Network (StrokeNet). The goals of the Florida RCC are to: a) provide a robust and efficient infrastructure to implement high-quality research clinical trials that address acute stroke treatment, prevention and recovery; b) leverage the internal and regional resources to enhance the Stroke Trials Network; c) train the next generation of stroke clinical and translational researchers. The Florida RCC encompasses a large network of participating acute stroke, rehabilitation and pediatric hospitals that span across Florida, to ensure robust enrollment of an ethnically diverse population that reflects the changing demographics of the US. Our stroke program has a successful track record of participating in numerous NINDS acute and secondary prevention stroke trials, and is involved in other NIH networks and coordinates multicenter studies. Through our participating sites, extended referral network and multidisciplinary expertise, we will build upon the close partnership with pre-hospital Emergency Services, Emergency Medicine, Vascular Neurosurgery, Interventional Neurology, Neuro-Critical Care, Pediatric Neurology and Neurorehabilitation, as well as on academic-public- private institutional collaborations, to enroll and manage potential study participants. We also have unique resources that we can bring to the network. Integrated collaboration among cutting edge researchers in the areas of preclinical stroke, stem cells, human genomics, biorepository, brain bank, and the Miami CTSI make us uniquely positioned to develop, propose and implement novel translational early phase projects. The large residency and fellowship training programs in Neurosciences, the multidisciplinary educational resources in the institution, and our track record of mentoring clinical researchers, position our center to effectively train stroke researchers in clinical and translational research through a structured mentored program. Over the past funding cycle we have been an outstanding StrokeNet member: we expanded the RCC representation across Florida by adding new outstanding sites, recruited well into StrokeNet trials, were a top performer in regulatory metrics, trained 3 StrokeNet scholars, participated in 3 working groups and committees, submitted new proposals to the Network, and were engaged in all aspects of the program. Therefore, we have the depth and breadth of expertise and resources to successfully function as a RCC in the StrokeNet.